Hideyuki Tanaka
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | years_active = 1976 - present }} is a veteran seiyū born November 12, 1950 in Tokyo, Japan. He is a graduate of the Toho Gakuen School of Music. He is most known for his roles in Dokaben (as Tarou Yamada), Kinnikuman (as Terryman), Captain Tsubasa (as Roberto Hongo), Touch (as Eijirou Kashiwaba), Saint Seiya (as Leo Aiolia), and Slam Dunk (as Kiminobu Kogure). Notable Voice Roles TV Anime *'Akagi' (Ichikawa) *'Beet the Vandel Buster' (Narration) *'Black Jack' (Akira) *'Bleach' (Shawlong Koufang) *'Captain Tsubasa' (Roberto Hongo) *'Cardcaptor Sakura' (Fujitaka Kinomoto) *'City Hunter/Angel Heart' (Hideyuki Makimura) *'Crest of the Stars' (Rock Lynn) *'Dragon Quest: Dai's Great Adventure' (Avan, Narration) *'Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God' (Alan Igor) *'Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z' (The Mayor) *'Detective Conan' (Yusaku Kudo) *'Digimon: X Evolution' (Omegamon) *'Dokaben' (Tarou Yamada) *'Doraemon' (Suneo's Father voice) *'Dr. Slump and Arale-chan' (Toriyama (Human), Scoop) *'F-Zero Falcon Densetsu' (Captain Falcon/Bart Lemming) *'Future Boy Conan' (Luke, Cheet) *'Gaiking Legend of Daiku-Maryu' (Sakon) *'Get Backers' (Sarai Kagenuma) *'Ginga Nagareboshi Gin' (Ben) *'Hellsing' (Enrico Maxwell) *'High School! Kimengumi' (Sakugo Jidai) *'Hokuto no Ken 2' (Falco) *'Kinnikuman' (Terryman, Springman, Planetman, etc.) *'Kinnikuman Nisei' (Terryman, Chloe) *'Kiteretsu Daihyakka' (Eitarou Kite) *'Lady Lady!!' (George Russell) *'Magic Knight Rayearth' (Rayearth) *'Maison Ikkoku' (Souichirou Otonashi) *'Maple Town Stories' (Papa) *'Marmalade Boy' (Jin Koishikawa) *'Mobile Suit Gundam' (Woody Malden) *'Moeru! Oniisan' (Narration) *'Monster' (Wolfgang Grimmer) *'NANA' (Takashi Asano) *'Nightwalker' (Cain) *'Nils no Fushigi na Tabi' (Gunnar) *'Ninja Scroll: The Series' (Mufu) *'Nono-chan' (Takashi Yamada) *'One Piece' (Donquixote Doflamingo) *'Ranma 1/2' (Torajirou Higuma) *'Saint Seiya' (Leo Aiolia, Narration) *'Sengoku Majin GoShogun' (Killy Gagler) *'Slam Dunk' (Kiminobu Kogure, Narration) *'Space Battleship Yamato III' (Ryuusuke Damon) *'Space Runaway Ideon' (Bes Jordan) *'Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Gilliam Yeager) *'Tantei Gakuen Q' (Dan Morihiko) *'Touch' (Eijirou Kashiwaba) *'Transformers: Victory' (Starsaber) *'Urusei Yatsura' (Kakashi no Sanshirou) OVA *'Ai no Kusabi' (Katze) *'Angelique' (Clavis) *'Carol: A Day in a Girl's Life' (Rymon Douglas) *'The Deep Blue Fleet'(Issei Maebara) *'Guyver' (Agito Makishima) *'Kamen Rider SD' (Kamen Rider 1) *'Legend of the Galactic Heroes' (Jean Robert Lap) *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory' (Green Wyatt) *'Prefectural Earth Defense Force' (Toshiyuki Roberi) *'Rayearth' (Lexus, Narrator) *'Record of Lodoss War' (Slayn) *'RG Veda' (Ashura-Ou) *'Riding Bean' (Bean Bandit) *'Shin Hokuto no Ken' (Toki) *'Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation (Gilliam Yeager) *'Transformers: Zone' (Victory Saber) *'Ys II' (Keath) Anime Movies *'Detective Conan - The Phantom of Baker Street' (Yusaku Kudo, Sherlock Holmes) *'Five Star Stories' (Balanche) *'Kinnikuman' Series (Terryman) *'One Piece: Nejimaki Shima no Bouken' (Pin Joker) *'Paprika' (Chairman) *'Slam Dunk' Series (Kogure Kiminobu) *'Space Warrior Baldios' (Jack Oliver) *'They Were 11' (King Mayan Baceska) *'Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust' (D) *'X' (Seiichirou Aoki) Games *'Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War' (Vincent Harling) *'Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War' (Reiner Altman) *'Angelique' (Clavis) *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood' (Jonathan Joestar) *'Kinnikuman Generations' Series (Terryman) *'Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max' (Terryman, Springman, Planetman) *'Metal Gear Solid' series (Hal "Otacon" Emmerich) *'Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots' (Jonathan) *'Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker' (Huey) *'Policenauts' (Jonathan Ingram) *'Shadow Hearts' (Jinpachiro Hyuga) *'Shaman King' (Matamune) *'Space Battleship Yamato' Series (Daisuke Shima) *'Super Robot Wars' series (Alan Igor, Gilliam Yeager) *'Tales of Symphonia' (Mithos Yggdrasill) *'Xenosaga' Series (Jin Uzuki) Other television animation *'Police Academy: The Animated Series' (Capt. Thaddeus Harris) Dub Work *'Alien 2' (Hicks) *'CHiPs' (John Baker) *'NCIS' (Leroy Jethro Gibbs) *Various James Bond movies :*'The Living Daylights' (Timothy Dalton: James Bond) :*'Licence to Kill' (James Bond) :*'Goldeneye' (Pierce Brosnan: James Bond) :*'Tomorrow Never Dies' (James Bond) :*'The World Is Not Enough' (James Bond) :*'Die Another Day' (James Bond) Tokusatsu *'ULTRAMAN' (Ultraman The Next) *'Ultraman Mebius' (Zoffy) *'Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers' (Zoffy) Trivia * Blood Type: B. * He is the Japanese dub voice for Kiefer Sutherland. * He has frequently doubled as the narrator for anime he appears in, most notably Saint Seiya, Dai no Daibouken, and Slam Dunk. references External links *Official Profile at Aoni Production * * Category:1950 births Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Toho Gakuen School of Music alumni ar:هيدِيوكي تاناكا es:Hideyuki Tanaka fr:Hideyuki Tanaka it:Hideyuki Tanaka ja:田中秀幸 (声優) pt:Hideyuki Tanaka ru:Танака, Хидэюки zh:田中秀幸